BestFriends
by Aliecia
Summary: A tragic accident brings Benson and Stabler closer together. But how close is close? Can he have his cake and eat it too?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just rising over the mountains, shadowing the earth beneath it with a golden glow

The sun was just rising over the mountains, shadowing the earth beneath it with a golden glow. Olivia slept, lost in dreams. She snuggled her pillow and relaxed. It was Sunday her day off and she slept late. The sound of her house phone ringing brought Detective Olivia Benson out of her peaceful sleep. Grabbing the receiver she answered the phone on the first ring.  
"What?" she asked, not caring who it was?  
"Good Moring to you too." Elliot Stabler her partner for eight years said.  
"El, come on I want to sleep" Olivia groaned as she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
"Hush, but I hope you know you\'re not going to get any prettier, and I\'m not the one you should kill for disturbing you beauty rest. " Elliot said grinning know what he had in mind.  
"Elliot cut the BS and let me get some rest\" she said hanging up the receiver. Pulling the covers tightly around her, she heard the phone ring again.  
"What!" she yelled positive it was Elliot annoying her again.  
"I\'m sorry, Miss Benson, It just seems you have forgotten that today is Elizabeth\'s big debut\" Katherine Stabler said with a grin on her face. Olivia smacked herself in the head and flung back the covers.  
"Oh Kathy I\'m so sorry I forgot." came Olivia reply, feeling a little embarrassed. Changing the phones she picked up the cordless one and went to run her bath water.  
"I know I bet Elliot twenty bucks you'd be too tired to remember and I won.\" Kathy said still laughing as Elliot nibbled on her earlobe causing all sort of sensations to run through her body.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the ice arena was lengthy

The drive to the ice arena was lengthy. And every one was fast asleep from Olivia to EJ.

Kathy looked over to her husband who yarned and rubbed his eyes. Placing a hand on his thigh she rubbed his leg.

"Pull over and let me drive." she said unbuckling her seat belt. Elliot looked at her and smiled.

"Hmm, you sure? We still have forty-five minutes of driving to do" Elliot said and yarned again.

"Yes, I'm sure, you can barely keep your eyes open." she replied. Elliot yawned yet again and pulled the jeep over to the soft shoulder where they quickly exchanged seats. Leaning over Elliot kissed her. Placing his head on the rest he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Thirty minutes into the drive Kathy became tired and sleepy, looking over to her husband who was sound a sleep and softly snoring. She laughed and increased her speed. Coming to the stoplight she slowed, closing her eyes for just a second she rest her head. The honking of the cars behind her brought her back to reality. Pressing gas she drove forward and found herself looking at a truck heading straight for her. Her eyes widened and she screamed. "Elliot!" Elliot came slowly awake by the screeching of tires and the impact metal had on metal, fast losing consciousness once more.

Elliot awoke to find a bright light being shone into his eyes. People gathered around him, giving orders and walking fast, blinking the light moved from his eyes and a man in white coat spoke to him saying "Welcome back" the people around him slowed. Elliot wanted to speak but he could barely find his voice, his mouth felt dry, opening it he realize this was too much effort and it caused his head to ache.

"Welcome back?" he finally asked.

"Yes welcome back." the man in white plastic coat said to him. Trying to get up he realized his body was too weak and it pained too much to do so.

The people in the room were slowly leaving and tossing plastic coats in to a bin. "What your name?" the man asked. Trying to assess if he was having a trouble with his brain before ordering a MRI.

"I'm Elliot Stabler..." Swallowing hard he paused before continuing to speak. "...what happened? Where am I?"

"OK, you're at the hospital you were in an accident, I'm Dr. Jones." he said while pushing the stretcher into the elevator. Suddenly the events of the day came rushing back and he remembers his wife's scream.

"My wife, kids and friend are they ok?" he said as they lifted him to the bed. The nursed left and Dr. Jones drew up a chair and held Elliot's hand.

"Your children are okay, is the blonde lady your wife?" he asked. Elliot nodded. "I'm really sorry but she didn't make it." tears filled Elliot eyes as he listened to the doctor then he thought about his partner.

"Is Olivia alright?" he asked, looking intently on the face of the doctor.

"The brunette, she's still in surgery, I'll let you know how it goes" he said standing up to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments I hope you enjoy

_**Thanks for the comments I hope you enjoy!**_

Part 1

**Four Years Later**

Elliot was tucking his shirt into his pants while watching the football game. A knock on the door interrupted him. "It's open come in" he said. Olivia walked in with a glass of orange juice and toast. "Hey Liv, what's up?" he asked as she sat on his bed.

"Nothing, well I know I was tough on you last night and I'm sorry"

_**Last Night.**_

_Placing the case files on the coffee table he turned to see Olivia sitting in the dark. "Olivia" he said. She slowly came awake, yawning and stretching. "Why don't you go to bed?" he asked as she stood up face him._

_"Elliot, how could you not be there? Maureen is really torn up about it" Olivia asked._

_"Olivia not now please, I'm tired" Elliot said taking off his jacket. Olivia heard footsteps and looked up to see Maureen coming down the stairs. _

_"Dad! Dad how could you?" she said standing before him. With her hands waving, and puffy eyes. Elliot felt horrible, but he still couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that his little girl was all grown up and now from the diamond on her finger very much engaged._

_"I'm sorry, I had a meeting I couldn't get out of" he lied, Olivia sent him a look which said BS._

_"But dad, you could have called, I wanted you to be there" she said and a tear trickled from her eyes. Elliot pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair. He hadn't meant to cause her pain but he just could not let go, not after the hell they all went through after the accident._

_"Baby girl,"_

_"Dad I'm not a baby, look," she said showing the diamond on her left ring finger, taking her hand Elliot examined it, and he could find no fault. "Dad I love Mark and hope that you, one day can like him, it hurts me dad like crazy the way you treat him" she said going into Olivia outstretched arms. "Liv I'm so glad you were there" she said, lifting her head and walking up the stairs to her room._

_Olivia looked at him, "Ok go ahead and say it!"_

_"You are an as how could you not show up? I know you miss her but you have to start living at some point" she said and worked off towards the guest room which was now her room._

"Olivia you don't have to, you are right, but I miss her so much I don't know how to handle this, this was her area of expertise." he said sitting on the bedside her. "Liv, what do I do?" he asked. She smiled, and hugged him, melting all the stress away.

"Well you can start by talking to Maureen, she needs her father."

_**Thank you for all the wonder-full reviews. Read and Review they make me HAPPY**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot sat on the couch and waited patiently for Olivia

Elliot sat on the couch and waited patiently for Olivia. Looking at his watch he discovered it was five thirty, time for them to leave for the dinner with Mark's parents. Getting frustrated all at once he grabbed his jacket from the rack and marched over to her room. Elliot couldn't help but smile when he noticed she busy brushing her hair. Knocking on the door he waited for her to tell him to come.

Olivia walked over to the door and smiled at her friend, he was looking rather handsome she conceded as her picked up her purse and followed him out the door. Opening the passenger side her he waited for her to sit then closed the door and got in. "Liv, you look good" he said couldn't find the words to tell her that she was looking beautiful, shining like the evening star.

"Thanks El, you don't look too bad yourself" she said smiling at him while they turned onto the main road and started off for Fifth Avenue.

During to ride Elliot's face came up with a frown, he like the kid but still he felt like he was losing his baby girl and it scared him more than he cared to admit. Looking up at him she wondered how to broach the subject, placing her hand on his thigh she began. "El, it okay, you're not losing her, she'll always be yours you know that" Olivia said. Elliot slowed the car at the spot light and looked at her.

"Liv, what if it doesn't work what if he hurts her she too fragile" Elliot said as he pressed the gas and turned on the road leading to Fifth Avenue.

"El, she a big girl I know she can handle herself, you taught her well, now all you have to do is trust her." she said as he pulled into the parking space.

Maureen sat between her father and her fiancé at the dinner table while they exchanged looks, if only they could kill they would both be dead. Finally having enough she excused herself from the table and Olivia followed her to the bathroom.

"Oh Liv what do I?" she asked as the tears burnt her eyes and wiped them but they wouldn't stop.

"Look at me, I know your dad he'll come around and if you love him then he'll accept it" she said, walking over to her to give her comfort.

"But I'm scared, I love him and I love my father but I don't want to chose" she confessed. Olivia took her into her arms and tried to calm her.

"I don't..." she began when the knocking on the restroom door interrupted her."Come in" she said and Elliot walked in.

"Liv, a moment with Maureen please?" he asked. Olivia nodded and walked out the door.

"Maureen, I'm really sorry for putting you through all this, I have thought about it a great deal and you have my blessing he's a great guy and I wouldn't forgive myself if I was the cause you too broke up, he loves you, at the table just now I saw him continuously looking at the door and such concern in his eyes. Baby girl, I'm sorry but you officially have my blessing" Elliot said as he felt something sting at his eyes. Maureen walked over and embraced him and slowly the falling tears disappeared.

ENJOY


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner from that point on went smoothly, but the only thing distracting her (Olivia) was the woman at the end of the table eyeing Elliot somehow it didn't sit well with her, shrugging off the feeling she took a bite of the chocolate covered cake, it

The dinner from that point on went smoothly, but the only thing distracting her (Olivia) was the woman at the end of the table eyeing Elliot somehow it didn't sit well with her, shrugging off the feeling she took a bite of the chocolate covered cake, it was indeed delicious. Maureen was all smiles as her and her fiancé took the dance floor, Mark's parents followed suit, Elliot walked over to Olivia and as her for her hand, standing up a sharp pain ran though her leg causing her sit abruptly, Elliot grabbed her arm in case she fell and his big blue eyes searched hers. "Liv, you okay?" he asked all eyes were on her and she nodding wincing at the pain. Her leg would act up every now and then it was something she got used to but Elliot never seemed it. The Accident felt her with a broken leg that had to be pinned and she was paying dearly.

"Yes El, I'm fine, but I think I'll sit this one out" she said with a smile, looking up at Maureen who had joined her father. "Guys go, I'm fine" she said. Maureen slowly backed away to her fiancée and Elliot sat beside her like a watch dog not moving.

Elliot felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Victoria Mark's aunt standing beside him. She was a beautiful sight, with long flowing red-hair an extremely slender waist and hips she looked like every man's dream and her green almond shape sparked with life as she gave Elliot a smile. "Hi if you WIFE doesn't mind, would you take this old girl for a twirl on the floor?" she asked still smiling exposing beautiful pink gums and extremely white teeth. Looking over to Olivia as if he needed consent nodding he took her by the hand and they danced.

Olivia was watching the scene and felt out of place lonely. Olivia was drifting deeply into thought when her cell phone rang.

"Hello"

_"Hey Auntie, when are you coming home?"_ Dickie asked

"Honey is everything all right?" she asked noticing he was out of breath.

_"Yes, but Eli is vomiting it the third time since evening and Kathleen is still not home"_ he said sighing into the phone, in the back ground she heard Eli coughing.

"Okay I'll be home in a little bit okay, Where is Lizzie?" she asked

_"Liz is in her room she's crying she won't come out, Aunt Liv he's throwing up again."_ Dickie said "I have to go"

Olivia got up and headed over to the makeshift dance floor and touched Elliot who was deep in conversation he didn't notice her standing next to him. "El we got a situation, I can go and pick you later or you might want to come" she said not wanting to disturb him it's been so long since she'd seen him smile and he was smiling at the red head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping and giving her his full attention.

"Eli is throwing up and Lizzie is in her room crying and Kath isn't home" she said while putting on her coat.

"Excuse Vicky, but I have to go, Maureen" he called softly, letting go of her date she walked over to her father. "Sweetie we have to go the house is in chaos, enjoy the rest of the evening see you later" he said grabbing his coat and opening the door for Olivia, she walked out and she saw him search the room for Victoria and once again that scary feeling crept up on her. What was it she asked her self as the sped off to the Stabler residence...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The tires screeched as Elliot braked and got out of the car. "Dickie!" Elliot shouted mounting the steps.  
"Dad in here" Dickie hollowed from the living room. Elliot was shocked he couldn't move as he saw blood and Eli throwing up.  
Olivia brushed past him and gathered Eli in her arms. "Baby, what wrong?" she asked rubbing his little back, while he clung to her.  
Elliot turned back and started the car. "Lets go we can't wait for the ambulance" he said as Olivia enter the back with Eli still clinging to her wheezing.  
Olivia looked into his little face and saw the replica of his dad. "Mommy" Eli called and Olivia hugged him tighter with tears in her eyes.  
"Baby, it's going to be okay" she said running her hands through his hair.  
"Mommy my head hurts" Eli said resting his head on her shoulder. "It hurts mommy it hurts" he screamed clinging tighter to her.

Elliot drove into the parking lot of Mercy Hospital, leaving the engine running her ran to the front desk and begged for help. The nurses ran to the parking lot and tried taking Eli from Olivia but couldn't he was glued to her. "Mommy please don't make them take me!" he screamed. Finally they gave up and let her in the ER with him.  
The pediatrician on call gave Eli an injection that calmed him fast, soon he fell asleep still holding onto Olivia, taking his hand from her finger they asked her to wait outside.

"Miss, could you please tell me what happened?" the blonde doctor asked after she finished working in the ER  
"I came home and he was throwing up and his nose was bleeding and he said his head was hurting him" Olivia said, while watching them through the glass door. The blinds came down and she couldn't see anything. Pulling her gaze from the blinds she turned her attention to the doctor.  
The doctor placed an arm on Olivia shoulder and handed her a piece of tissue while they walked to the waiting room to see Elliot and Dickie. "Your son is very sick, he has a tumor," the doctor paused and looked into each face "He needs to have it removed, but for that we'll have to send to a specialist. I'm very sorry" she said and handed Elliot a letter. Elliot looked blankly at the referral letter and tears formed in his eyes. Olivia hugged him close and together they cried...

**So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

The flight to California was long and Olivia hadn't slept in two days, Eli was taking up all her time but she didn't mind, looking over at him sleeping while holding on to her index finger, she smiled and ruffles his hair

The flight to California was long and Olivia hadn't slept in two days, Eli was taking up all her time but she didn't mind, looking over at him sleeping while holding on to her index finger, she smiled and ruffles his hair. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, Olivia was awoken by Eli frantically pulling her finger. "Mommy, mommy, it talks" he said referring to voice on the air hostess.  
"Baby, you're awake" she said rubbing her eyes and giving him her full attention.  
"Mommy what is that?" he asked making a face. Olivia smiled at him and replied.  
"That the voice of that pretty lady right there, she says we are landing so we should sit and put on our seat-belts" Olivia said fixing his seat-belt. Eli smiled up at Olivia and held onto her as the plane started to descend.

The hotel room was well furnished and just what she needed after the long flight, running the bath water, she went to the room and started to unpack, this was going to be their home for the next six weeks.  
Olivia bathed, fed and put Eli to sleep then she called home. The phone rang two before Kathleen picked it.  
_**"Hello"  
**_"Hi Kath, how's it going?" Olivia asked while going under the covers.  
_**"Everything is fine, how is the little twerp?"**_ she asked laughing at something Dickie did.  
"He's sleeping, what's so funny?" she asked resting her head against the pillows.  
_**"It's Dickie, he has his girlfriend over and they are arguing"**_ Kathleen replied.  
"Tell him hi, how's Liz?"  
"_**Liz is fine she doing home work."  
**_"Okay tell her I said hi and here's the hotel number 456-8932. Is El there"  
"_**Yea he just stepped in. Dad! Liv's on the phone!"**_ Kath screamed. Elliot picked up the receiver in his room.  
_**"Hey Liv, how's my boy doing?"**_ Elliot asked sitting on the bed pulling off his shoes.  
"He's fine he sleeping though, I was calling you when we landed, why didn't you answer?" Olivia asked.  
_**"Sorry, I was having lunch and the phone was on vibrate"**_ Elliot said with a smile in his voice.  
"Okay, well I just wanted you to know that we got in safe, I'm dead beat so I'll talk with you tomorrow, and do me a favor don't wreck the house"  
**"**_**Ok I won't kiss the boy for me, talk with you tomorrow Liv**_**"** he said and there phone conversation ended.

**14 hours later**

The knocking on the door awoke Elliot. It was Sunday his day off and he wasn't in the mood to be up early. "Dad! Get up you got a visitor." Maureen said while walking back to the kitchen. Dragging on a shirt Elliot realized it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. Stepping into his bathroom he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Picking up his cell-phone from beneath his pillow he turned it on. Finally he walked out the meet the day, but he hadn't expected to see Mark or Victoria.  
"Hey." Victoria said as Elliot walked into the dinning area.  
"Hi, what's up?" Elliot asked, not sure what to say, as he took his chair which was situated next to her.  
"I'm fine" she responded enjoying the meal Maureen had prepared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia fed Eli his dinner and they played together a game of hide and seek. Eli was laughing and for a moment she forgot that he wasn't well. "Mommy!" he screamed running to her as he found her behind the counter.  
"Yea you found me." she said and scooped him into her arms. "Okay so want to go for a walk?" she asked setting him on his feet.  
"No, I wish Daddy was here" he said climbing into Olivia lap as she lay on the couch.  
"Yea, you want me to call him then you could talk with" she said already reaching phone. Eli nodded his response and started running little fingers through her hair.  
The phone rang without answer and she dialed again but without success. "Hey baby they aren't home, want to go get some ice-cream?" she asked noticing the sadness that touched his eyes.  
"No can't we just watch cartoon?" he asked holding onto her hand.  
"Ok sure," she replied. Turning on the television set and trying to find cartoon network.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elliot hadn't laughed that much since Kathy's death and as he walked Victoria to her door, he wondered what Olivia would think?  
"We should do this agian, I enjoyed myself." Victoria said and peck him on the cheek. Elliot smiled he liked that she was so forward plus, didn;t Olivia say that he should move on.  
"I would love that, how about tomorrow at eight?" Elliot asked. She smiled and her eyes gave her answer and she slipped inside.  
Elliot reached home with a smile on his lips and he laid on his beds and was drifting off to sleep when the rang. "Hello"  
_**"Elliot is everything alright I've been worried sick?"**_ Olivia confessed when he answered.  
"Everything is fine, I just went out. Is eveything alright with Eli?" he asked.  
_**"He wanted to talk to you and I called but you weren't there"**_ Olviia said yawning.  
"I will call you before I leave for work in the morning" Elliot said  
_**"El, I get the feeling something has changed, what's going on are the kids alright?"**_ Olivia asked concerned about her friend.  
"No, how are you?" he asked.  
_**"I'm fine just tired Eli and I played hide and seek. He's great at it. But he really misses you. I'm wondering how the next weeks are going to go. When are you coming?" **_she asked not willing to confess that she missed him too.  
"The 25th of June that's two days before the surgery" Elliot said.  
"_**Okay night El keep safe and tell the guys hi for me"**_  
"Ok night girl, be good" Elliot said and hung up the reciever.


	8. Chapter 8

The knocking on the door awoke Elliot

The knocking on the door awoke Elliot. It was Sunday his day off and he wasn't in the mood to be up early. "Dad! Get up you have a visitor." Maureen said while walking back to the kitchen. Dragging on a shirt Elliot realized it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. Stepping into his bathroom he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Picking up his cell-phone from beneath his pillow he turned it on. Finallly he walked out the meet the day, but he hadn't expected to she Mark or Victoria.  
"Hey there." Victoria said as Elliot walked into the dinning area.  
"Hi, what up?" Elliot asked. Not sure what to say, as he took his chair which was situated next to her.  
"I'm fine" she responded enjoying the meal Maureen had prepared.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Olivia fed Eli his dinner and they played together a game of hide and seek. Eli was laughing and for a moment she forgot that he wasn't well. "Mommy!" he screamed running to her as he found her behind the counter.  
"Yea you found me." she said and scooped him into her arms. "Okay so want to go for a walk?" she asked setting him on his feet.  
"No, I wish Daddy was here" he said climbing into Olivia lap as she laid on the couch.  
"Yea, you want me to call him then you could talk with" she said already reaching phone. Eli nodded his response and started running little fingers through her hair.  
The phone rang without answer and she dialled again but without success. "Hey baby they aren't home, want to go get some ice-cream?" she asked noticing the sadness that touched his eyes.  
"No can't we just watch cartoon?" he asked holding onto her hand.  
"Ok sure," she replied. Turning on the television set and trying to find cartoon network.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Elliot hadn't laughed that much since Kathy's death and as he walked Victoria to her door, he wondered what Olivia would think?  
"We should do this agian, I enjoyed myself." Victoria said and peck him on the cheek. Elliot smiled he liked that she was so forward plus, didn;t Olivia say that he should move on.  
"I would love that, how about tomorrow at eight?" Elliot asked. She smiled and her eyes gave her answer and she slipped inside.  
Elliot reached home with a smile on his lips and he laid on his beds and was drifting off to sleep when the rang. "Hello"  
_**"Elliot is everything alright I've been worried sick?"**_ Olivia confessed when he answered.  
"Everything is fine, I just went out. Is eveything alright with Eli?" he asked.  
_**"He wanted to talk to you and I called but you weren't there"**_ Olviia said yawning.  
"I will call you before I leave for work in the morning" Elliot said  
_**"El, I get the feeling something has changed, what's going on are the kids alright?"**_ Olivia asked concerned about her friend.  
"No, how are you?" he asked.  
_**"I'm fine just tired Eli and I played hide and seek. He's great at it. But he really misses you. I'm wondering how the next weeks are going to go. When are you coming?" **_she asked not willing to confess that she missed him too.  
"The 25th of June that's two days before the surgery" Elliot said.  
"_**Okay night El keep safe and tell the guys hi for me"**_  
"Ok night girl, be good" Elliot said and hung up the receiver.


	9. Chapter 9

The days and weeks flew by rather fast and Olivia found herself missing the family she had grown accustomed to, though there were blood she could love them no more. The past weeks had been tiresome everyday she was taking Eli to the doctor to ensure that when it was time for surgery it would go easily and incident free. Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital she reached down and unbuckled Eli belt, the medication had him sleeping. Smiling she lifted him into her arms and walked into the hospital.

Elliot packed his suit-case with a smile on his lips looking at the clock he noticed Victoria was running late. At the thought of her a smile popped into his head, she was an amazing woman: A widow who had lost her husband to cancer. She understood Elliot, the loss, the lonliness, the guilt and the need to have some-one care. The ringing of his phone brought Elliot out of his trance. Looking at the ID it read Vicky.  
"Hey" he answered stuffing Eli favorite teddy bear into the case.  
_**"Hey you, I'm going to take a shower now. Are you sure I won't be inpossing on your friend?"**_ she asked. Tough her relationship with Elliot was going beautiful, the picture of the brunette with big blue eyes haunted her. She'd met Olivia and she was a great friend but couldn't help wonder how far her loyalty stretched, the look she had seen in her eyes unsettled her.  
"Come on Liv is my best-friend, she will be glad I finally started dating again. I want this to be a surprise quit worrying" Elliot said but even as he said it he wondered how Olivia would feel. Would she be happy? Why wouldn't she? his brain asked. But his heart asked another question: How would you feel if Olivia started dating? Of course he would be cool with it he answered the question himself.  
_**"Elliot you there?"**_ Victoria asked, when he was quiet for too long.  
"Yes," he smiled snapping out of the thoughts that held him captive. "Sorry I was just thinking about something" he finished, closing the case he drew the shirt over his head and walked to the shower.

Olivia sat in the waiting room looking at the clock in the next hour she would be picking up Elliot from the airport. The doctor emerged from behind the double glass doors with Eli holding onto his hand and a lolipop in his free hand and a wide smile on his face. "Mommy!" he screamed as he saw. Getting up immediately she ran to him and scooped him into his arms.  
"Yes baby. I missed you" she confessed and dropped a kiss to his temple. A fright-ful thought ran cross her mind. She knew she wouldn't survive if she wasn't able to this baby everyday, she wouldn't if she could she the Stabler's they where her family her everything.  
"Mommy, you look sad" Eli said as they walked to the rental car.  
"Mommy just missed you that's all" she said knowing Elliot was the person she was missing more than ever.  
"I miss Daddy, mommy don't you miss daddy?" he asked  
"Why do you ask?" Olivia asked.  
"Cause I miss him, don't you mommy?" he asked his little eyes getting sleepy but he held her gaze.  
"Yes" more than you can imagine she thought and turned the car unto the highway.

Olivia didn't know what it was but she knew something wasn't right, something had changed. When she could take waiting no more she walked to the pay phone to call home. And once again there was no response.  
Sitting on the chair in the cold room wasn't particularly fun as Olivia felt her joints she to ache and go numb. "Mommy why are you so sad?" Eli asked when he noticed her unsmiling face.  
"Mommy isn't sad baby, I'm just tired." she said and ran a hand through his silky hair.  
Eli began rubbing his nose and Olivia noticed the mucus was red, blood. "Sweety, are you feeling okay?" she asked wiping his little nose.  
"Yea, my head feel funny." he said and gave a laugh. Olivia watched him intently and he crawled in her lap and rested his head against her breast. Eli was falling asleep when he jumped up rushed out of her arms and ran throwing his hands in the air calling "Daddy!"

Elliot scooped him into his arms and placed a kiss to his hair. "Hey Champ, how are you doing?" Elliot asked and walked over to where Olivia was now standing.  
"I'm okay, I beat Mommy at hide and seek, and we went to the park and, and, daddy I missed you." he said in a soft tone breaking Elliot's heart.  
"Oh Champ, I missed you too."  
"Really?" he asked his eyes trapping Elliot as he sought to be loved.  
"Yes really, I love you son." Elliot responded and threw him as far as he could in the air. Eli giggled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.  
"Mommy missed you too," Eli whispered in his ears. And for the first time since he got off the plane he really looked at her. Her hair was in a ponytail and he wore a soft pink lipstick, the pants clung to her like it was glued and the top showed a little too much cleavage...  
"She did?" Elliot said rubbing his tummy and Eli laughed some more.  
"Yes, mommy said she missed you and she was sad too daddy." Eli said looking back at Olivia who was trying desperately to block out the pain in her leg.  
"So no hug?" Elliot teased and pulled her into his arms just in time as her right knee buckled he caught her.  
"Liv you okay." he asked and brought her to a seat nearby.  
"Not really, I'm in pain" she winced as a pain sliced threw her leg and held her head back to conceal the tears.  
"Mommy where does it hurt, I'll kiss it to make it better." Eli said his blue green eyes filled with concern.  
"Oh baby, I'll be-"  
"Elliot!" the sound of a woman calling his cut off Olivia sentence as she turned to view the source and there she stood. Victoria!  
Elliot met her halfway, and Eli looked at him confused as they both walked over he was hiding behind Olivia, meeting people wasn't his specialty.  
"Dad, you aren't supposed to talk to strangers." Eli said as they stood before him and Elliot flushed with embarrassment and so did the woman at his side.  
"Son she isn't a stranger." Elliot knelt down and started to explain.  
"Then who is she?" he asked making a face and holding tightly to Olivia wrist. "Mommy can we go home now." he asked not waiting for his father's response, he had a feeling she was trouble. Olivia wondered on Eli question, _who is she?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Olivia do you remember Victoria?" Elliot asked standing his ground.  
"Yes" Olivia said extending her arm.  
"Eli, I'd like you to meet my friend, her name is Victoria, you can call her aunt Vicky" Elliot said stooping and holding onto his son's little fingers.  
"Is she my aunt?" Eli asked looking at his father then at the woman standing beside her.  
"Well, no but you can't just call her Vicki it isn't polite." Elliot said. Not really knowing how to put it so he would understand.  
"Why not? I call Maureenm Maureen" he asked challenging his father. Elliot looked up to Olivia for help.  
But she didn't get that far. Victoria stooped beside Eli and started to explian.  
"Ok, you see how you call Olivia mommy and she isn't your mommy?" Victoria asked pausing so his little brain would wrap around the information.  
Olivia felt those words like a slap and she looked at Elliot. Eli tugged his hands from his grasp and ran to Olivia.  
"Mommy, mommy I want to go home! Make her go away." he cried looking at Olivia who always made his little world safe.  
"Baby," she said lifting him to her lap. "You know how you call Uncle Munch and I call him John?" she asked wiping away the tears that were brimming in his little eyes. he nodded his little head and she continued "That's because Uncle ohn is a lot older, and it is rude for little boys to call grown up by there first just like that" she said tickling his tummy and getting a laugh from him.  
"Okay" he said crawling out of Olivia's lap to stand before Victoria and Elliot. "Daddy can we go home now?" he asked tugging his father's finger and for the first Olivia noticed he wasn't wearing his ring.  
"Yes but Victoria will be staying with us, she came to bring us good luck" Elliot said.  
Those words slapped Olivia across the face and tore her heart, what am I doing here she wondered as they got into the car and drove to the hotel.

Eli was unusally quiet at dinner and so was Olivia, something seem wrong somehow. She was trying to be happy for Elliot's new found love but how could she when she has loved him all her life. The conversation going on she didn't even her absorbed in her thoughts. "Um Olivia," she heard Victoria say.  
"Yes" Olivia responded getting out of her daze and staring at the smiling couple before her.  
"I was just saying that since, El and I are a couple now and I'll be spending more time with the family, you could o back to work full time" she said smiling as if she thought she deserved some sort of prize. But Olivia was shocked, she had only began working part time so that Maureen could go to college and the others to school with worrying about Eli, she loved her job but she loved spending time with Elliot's children more!  
"Wow! That's a great idea Liv" Elliot said blindily as he brought Victoria's hand to his lips.  
"Um I don't know what to say" Olivia replied with all honesty. She turned for a second and looked at Eli whose eyes were red from crying and a little puffy, but those eyes spoke volumes and he didn't want her to go.  
"Well think about it" Victoria said and ran her hand through Eli hair only to have him scowl at her and retreat to Olivia side.  
"Mommy can I go to bed" Eli asked holding looking.  
"El-"  
"Olivia!" she heard Elliot's voice cut through the now silent room.  
"Yes"  
"Living-room!" he said pointing towards the suite she shared with Eli while getting up from the table he held her arm and brought her to the room.  
"what the hell is going on with that boy?" he demanded and for a moment she didn't recognize him  
"I-I don't know" she replied sitting down.  
"You are the one who always knows what the matter with them, I don't know they all seem to be turning their back on me" he said his voice calmer and she took the chance and gave him a hug. "I don't know Liv, but I don't think they like her." Elliot confessed "They look at me like I've betrayed them but Liv she amkes me feel" he said and it sounded like a husky sob and she wanted to cry for him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked him as they both sat down.  
"I wanted to surprise you, I know that I had be pinning over Kathy for so long I just wanted to surprise you with the progress I had." he smiled and his face looked like a boy again.  
"Well I am surprised, I guess Eli is just as surprised, he's not used to having a woman hang on to his daddy like that" she said with a smile.  
"That's not true, he's see you and I hug and 'hang on to each other" he teased, but as he did the mood changed and Olivia got up putting distance between them.  
"Liv what's wrong?" he asked going up behind her.  
"Nothing," she lied turning around to face him and regretting the movement as she did. With her lps only mere inches away it would be so easy to taste him.  
"What would I do without you?" he asked kissing her fore-head.  
"You can't do anything with out me!" she said moving away his piecing gaze.  
"So will you be my bestman-woman?"


	11. Chapter 11

Stunned didn't describe how Olivia Benson felt when she heard the question! A slight tremor ran through her body as she noticed Elliot was waiting for her response. "Gee El don't you think that's a little bit too fast?" Olivia questioned  
"Come on Liv, I love her isn't that all that should matter?" Elliot asked while his eyes glowed yet waiting for her approval.  
Olivia smiled "Okay El" she sighed and he kissed her forehead  
"Yes! Oh Thanks Livvy!" Elliot said and almost leaped in the air while some-part of Olivia was slowly dying.  
Together they walked out. "Mommy! Mommy! My head hurts" Eli screamed getting to run to Olivia but not making all the way.  
Olivia heart stopped as she watched her baby fall to the floor with every thing forgotten she ran towards him.  
"Eli! Eli!" Olivia screamed touching him lightly  
Elliot swooped down at his son side and was about to pick when Victoria screamed out. Elliot turned towards her and saw her tripping and falling.

It had been three hours since Eli had been in surgery and Olivia couldn't take it any more. "Damn it what the hell are they doing so long?" Olivia asked getting up and walking toward the OR just as the doctor was discarding his scrubs. "Doctor how is he?" Olivia asked frantic. The doctor was about to answer when Elliot and Victoria joined them.  
"He is doing fine, but he has been asking for his mommy" he said with a smile.  
"Oh thank God" Elliot said releasing the breath he was holding.  
Olivia know why but silent tears where running from her eyes.  
"We can only have one person so mommy since he's been asking for you why don't you go see him?" the doctor asked.  
Softly Elliot pushed Olivia forward and the doctor escorted her to Eli room.

The machines beeped and slowly Olivia walked to his bedside his little eyes were closed and she just sat there watching him, slowly she released the breath she holding when she heard him.  
"Mommy I'll be alright" he said opening his little eyes with a faint smile. Reaching down Olivia grabbed unto his hand as if it was life itself.  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked wiping away the tear that was running down her cheek.  
"I smelled you" he giggled and squeeze her hand. Olivia laughed  
"Aw my little baby" she bent over and kiss his little hand.

"Um excuse me miss, but we have to check on him now" the doctor said walking towards Eli's bedside  
"Baby, I'll see you later" Olivia said and gave him another kiss and left the room.  
Elliot was pacing the floor anxiously and when Olivia opened the door he almost jumped out of his skin.  
"How is he?" Elliot asked nervously  
"He is fine El" Olivia said forcing a smile and walking to sit beside Victoria who was talking on the phone.

The next six weeks past with visits every day to the hospital and coming home to watch Elliot and his fiancé make out. (AN): GROSS!  
Eli was coming home today and Olivia had never been happier!  
"Mommy, why is Victoria still here?" he asked that night as she was preparing him for bed.  
"Eli she here because your daddy wants her to be" Olivia answered while bringing the sheet to his neck.  
"Do you want her to be here?" Eli asked.  
Olivia was shocked! "Um I guess" Olivia replied and kiss his forehead "It's time for you to sleep Mr."  
"Mommy can you stay with me, I miss sleeping with you" Olivia felt her heart do a somersault at that request and without a word she climbed into bed with him.  
"Good night mommy I love you"  
"I love you too"

**_Okay so what do you think?_**

**_Please let me know:-)_**

**_-Ali_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Olivia laid in bed perplexed.

The day was coming and she really didn't know what to do. She felt her heart scream at her to speak the truth tell him how she felt yet somehow she couldn't.

Her eyes where closing now, and sleep was come to her rescue. But not for long!

Elliot was confused lately he couldn't stop thinking of Olivia. But couldn't that be explained as he spent every waking moment with her, or the fact that she was a mother to his children and also his bestfriend. Victoria was sleeping and he looked over at her perfect beauty, she was everything he wanted in a woman, but for some reason his children didn'twarm up to her and with two months before the wedding he hardly believed they were going to change their minds soon and it laid heavily on his mind. The phone was ringing and as he reached for it, the ringing stopped.

Olivia listened quietly as the Kathleen spoke about her new boyfriend.

"Liv he is so cute, today he bought lunch and he kissed me in the corridor at school" KAthleen squealed.

"That's great Kath," Olivia replied rubbing sleepy eyes.

"So what have you and Dad been up to?" Olivia sat up straight, yawn yet she missed it the constant chatter with the girl and playing with the boys.

"Nothing much" Olivia paused when she thought about the situation and she realized that whether or not she accepted it she was losing her best friend.

"Mom you don't have to lose him" Kathleen said speaking to Olivia's very heart. Olivia swallowed hard and closed her eyes who knew that she could love this family so much and so deeply.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked hoping that Kathleen would leave the argument alone.

"Come on you know what I mean. Anyway I have to go Maureen wants to say hello.

"Okay put her on." Olivia sighed relief when Kathleen over the phone but that didn't last long her words played in her mind over and over.

"Hey Liv, how's the boy doing?" Maureen asked in a casual tone.

"He's fast asleep, how is you and yours?" Olivia asked knowing that her voice would go all sweet and happy.

"I don't know Liv, the wedding is next month and I'm scared what if something happens I don't want to be like Dad pinning over lost love, what if he has no one to carry him like Dad has you and it scares me" Maureen answered her voice sad like Olivia hasn't heard it in a long while.

"Sweet-heart it just natural that you feel this way all you have to do is live for today and tomorrow will work itself out." Olivia replied

"I don't know but I'm missing you, when are you coming again?" Maureen said her voice lighter.

"That would be Friday and toady is Tuesday so do the math" Olivia said with laughter in her voice.

"Two long days!" Maureen laughed.

"I miss you too now can I get some sleep?" Olivia asked her voice rich with laughter and the earlier sadness disappeared.

"Nope Lizzie has homework, history" Maureen said.

Olivia groaned and laughed in one as they placed the youngest sister on the phone. "Mommy guess what I got a A on my science project and I'm going to the museum tomorrow with Bryan" Elizabeth said.

"Which Bryan? Your best friend who you've been totally crushing on?" Olivia asked laughing she missed them all.

"Yes Mom, he asked me to go with him and Kelli." Lizzie said her voice falling of the earlier happiness.

"Baby I'm sorry," Olivia replied feeling terrible knowing how much she like Bryan.

"It's okay, all good things come to those who wait"

_All good things come to those who wait_

The words replayed themselves over and over in Olivia head untill finally she drifted off the sleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEEOEOEOOEOEOEOEEO

Elliot was awake he couldn't quite shake the feeling that maybe his kids were right maybe he was rushing things with Victoria, God know he still missed Kathy, Elliot looked over at the sleeping form she was a pretty woman but something was missing and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His mind wondered then to Olivia she was the greatest woman he had ever met, she was like a sister he told himself. But something in him told him that it was all lie.

Elliot groaned and turned onto his side trying to get some sleep when the phone rang. He picked it up careful not to wake any one.

"Hello"

"Hey can I speak Liv?" it was a Muareen.

"Maureen what's up?" Elliot asked wonderring why no-one wanted to talk with him.

"Nothing, could you get Liv please it's kind of urgent" Maureen replied not sparing her father a second thought. Slowly Elliot walked to Olivia's room to find it empty, smiling he knew where she was he knocked softly but no answer came he pushed the door in and there she was sleeping her hair was all over the place and he knew he never saw a more beautiful sight.

"Liv," he called and rocked her gently and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" she answered running a hand through her hair.

"It Maureen said she wanted to talk to you" Elliot said and handed her the phone and walked out the room straightening his robe.

"I can't believe it!" Elliot heard a shriek, and lfted his head to see Victoria standing beofore him with her hand over he chest and eyes that seemed to water.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked

"You and her, how long has it been going on?" she demanded. Elliot stood still somehow he couldn't quite grasp what she was saying. And he said so only to have her fly in a wild rage and storming back to the room Elliot didn't know why but somehow he didn't want to starighten things between them maybe this was the way it should be, He thought as she returned with her things packed and the ring he hand given her landed in his face.

"Victoria," he started but she was out the door slamming it so that the room shook.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked coming out to see Elliot sitting in the couch. He smiled at her at her and patted the seat next to him and she sat down.

"Victoria has left the building," he said with a smile that caused her to melt.

Why? Olivia wondered and as if reading her thought he gave her the reason. "She thought you and I were having an affair." Olivia was in shock she face scarlet red at the thought.

"have you set her straight?" Olivia asked jumping to her feet. Elliot picked up the ring and place it on his index finger

"No and I don't want to Liv, maybe the kids are right maybe I did rush into things. 'Maybe' Olivia thought but was careful to to voice her thought on that subject.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Olivia asked

"I guess deep down I knew I didn't love her just like her, but how could I the kids wouldn't even give her a chance, did you know the second time she came to dinner Kathleen asked "What's she doing her again?" I told them to help them and me and to be a mother to Eli and here's Lizzie answer "We've got one here name it OLIVIA BENSON" Liv those kids love you so much at times it's like to them you are their mom and not just a friend." Elliot said watching Olivia's face and while he said the last bit he noticed how her eyes became clouded and expressionless

_**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, they have indeed inspired me.**_

_**This tory mean so much to me and I really hope that you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**And remember enjoy:)**_

_**-Ali**_

_**(Smiles from ear to ear) things are about to get very interesting! hehehe.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you for yoyr reviews. I hope your Christmas holiday was fun! Mine was boring! Anyway here we go..._**

**_-Ali_**

The days passed quickly and soon Olivia was packing to go home, Elliot's clothes were already folded and ready to put into his suitcase she smiled as she held his underpants how right it felt to do these things. She could hear Eli in the sitting begging for more rides on daddy's back. And she also heard Elliot groaning in pain as he bent to pick him up again, the smile widened as she walked to the door and stood just watching them and listening to them laugh. "Daddy go aster" Eli screamed  
"Buddy any faster and the cops are going to pull us over,"  
"Aster Daddy aster!" He begged.  
Olivia whistled and Elliot's head shot up and so did Eli.  
"And what do we have here law breakers?" Olivia said pulling a face. Eli laughed and Elliot smiled at her.  
"Mommy, Daddy go aster" Eli squealed sliding off Elliot's back to run to Olivia and throw little hands around her legs.  
"Mommy, can I have some juice?" He asked when she scooped him up.  
"Yes but you have to take to medicine" Olivia said knowing that this was one of the most difficult things to do.  
"No mommy, want juice." He replied pulling a face.  
"Eli come on just one tea spoon and then you can have all the juice you want." Olivia bargained.  
"Mommy it tastes funny." Eli complained  
"It will make you feel better, ok"  
"Ok, juice first" he said as he sat on the kitchen stool.  
"Ok juice first" Olivia answered and handed him a small glass of apple juice. "Now medicine"  
EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEO  
Olivia's eyes left heavy as sat in the seat and listened to the soothing voice of the air hostess she found herself drifting to sleep. Elliot watched her and smiled knowing the hell of a day she had with Eli run around the room, yet she never seemed to mind.  
She didn't even move as the plane began to descend and it cause him a dull ache when he had to wake her from peaceful slumber.  
"Liv," he shook her gently and she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey we just landed and it time to go" he said with a smile.  
His smile spread as he watched her get up half a sleep yet holding onto Eli hand and when he tugged her she came fully awake. "Eli no running" she scowled softly and he walked beside her quietly till they collected there luggage and was safely in the car.  
Elliot looked over at her fast asleep again he shook her but this time she didn't move.  
"Mommy is tired daddy," Eli observed as he fiddled with the buckle of his seat.  
"Yes Eli Mommy is very tired." Elliot answered and pulled his buckle and watched him run to the house, as Kathleen opened the door. Elliot picked up Olivia as if she weighed nothing and brought her to her room.  
"Dad what's wrong with Liv?" Maureen asked as he turned into her bedroom.  
"She's suffering from exhaustion, your little brother wore her out" he said laughing. She  
tightened her hold on him as he placed her on the bed. It was an accident when his lips slightly brushed hers yet it held him frozen!

**_ I hope you enjoyed, and as always please let me know what you think_**

**_-Ali_**


	14. Chapter 14

Elliot was in the kitchen making pancakes when Olivia awoke the next morning. "Morning what do you want?" Olivia asked as she watched Elliot flip the cakes and grin.  
"No questions lady," he replied laughing, Olivia looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"Okay fine I want Eli to stay with the others at their grandma's she will take care of them.  
"Elliot, no way!" Olivia answered her voice more forceful than intended.  
"Liv you are tired, come on last night I had to take you in I can't ask you to kill yourself for my kids; it wouldn't be fair"  
"No! Don't ask I will volunteer" she answered sitting on the stool at the counter. Elliot poured more batter in the skillet and began. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but the woman needed to rest.  
"Liv I promise at the first sign of trouble Kathleen with call but till then you have to rest. Now here is your breakfast eat up then I'm going to take the kids to their Grandma's then when I get back you and I will go look for a present for Maureen gift.  
"Elliot are you sure about this, what if they forget to give him his medication what if they can't coax him to take it, you know he can be a handful when it's his medicine time" Olivia said knowing that there was no choice though she wanted to keep Eli with her she couldn't, she felt the familiar ache in her legs telling her to take it easy.  
"Liv come on Kathy's sisters and mom will take care of him and remember Suzy her sister is a nurse so I think she can coax him" Elliot said cutting the cake and placing a piece in her mouth, Olivia opened her mouth and smile.  
"Okay but only for today and tonight I get him back tomorrow"  
"Promise cross my heart and swear to die" Elliot said and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. His face burnt with embarrassment as he remembered how his body had reacted to the slight brush of his lips against hers.  
"What did you do?" Olivia asked seeing his face go red.  
"If you knew you would kill me" Elliot answered.  
"Try-" her sentence was cut short by:  
"Dad we are ready" Maureen said coming off the stairs.  
"Okay lets go, Liv I mean it go rest" Elliot said grabbing up the car keys.

EEE  
Elliot was silent on the ride but his kids were busy chatting and laughing, "Dad!" Kathleen screamed Elliot looked up and realized he had passed the house.  
"Sorry guys" Elliot said as he backed into the yard. They jumped out and took their overnight bag and ran to their Grandmother who was now coming towards them  
"Grandma!" Maureen screamed and ran to her; Elliot waved to the in-laws and turned to Kathleen.  
"Hey called home every three hours or so and let Eli talk to Liv or else she'll probably go nuts, I don't why that woman can't relax" Elliot said.  
"It's because she's in love this guy, he some idiot, I can't believe some-one could really not return Olivia love she so loving" Kathleen putting her bag on her shoulder.  
"An idiot indeed, how did you know that?" Elliot asked feeling uncomfortable that there was a man out there who wasn't loving Olivia the way she should be loved.  
"Okay I went into her room for something and her diary kind of fell open and I kind of read it. The guy is such an idiot though she's been waiting on him for years and he won't even give her the time of day. He's so wrapped-"  
"Kath!" Kathleen grandmother called.  
"Dad I love you I got to go the G people call" she said running off.

Elliot couldn't stop thinking about this idiot who was hurt his best friend!

_**Okay so please tell me what you think.**_

_**Dear Concerned Citizen;**_

_**I want to thank you for you review I loved, though it was a bit harsh at points. But did you read the entire story, it is a story, can't I make it whatever I want?**_

_**IDK I thought I could let my imagination run wild!**_

_**Well reader what do you think?**_

_**I hope think chapter was better.**_

_**Ali**_


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the long delay, please accept my humble apology and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

R&R

-Ali

Olivia was fast a sleep when he got back. She looked like some one out of a dream as she laid there her hair was messy yet it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "El" She said softly struggling to get up.  
"Yea it's me, go back to rest I'll go wash the car."  
"I can't sleep anymore. Can we go get the thing for Maureen, all this rest is making me weak."  
"Liv rest doesn't make some-one weak it's supposed to make them stronger." Elliot responded.  
"El come on I'm not tired I can't sleep, can we just get a move on, maybe we can watch a movie later."  
"Liv you can't run from it for ever" Elliot said and walked out of the room.  
Olivia looked into space long after he had disappeared, wondering what the heck he meant.

Olivia was laughing uncontrollably it had been a long time since she had enjoyed this much shopping.  
"Elliot come on you and I know that they are getting married so they are going to have sex, so I want to get her this lingerie."  
"Why can't we get her a blender?" Elliot asked looking at the skimpy garment like it was a curse it self."  
"Because you bought her a blender for her last birthday Elliot"  
"Ok alright can't we get her a swifter wet jet?"  
"Alright you get her the broom and I will her this" Olivia said holding up the garment.  
"Nope! Not a chance alright let me see a kitchen set"  
"You got her that for her 20th birthday"  
"Okay fine that thing it is then."  
"And this Olivia said holding up box with a chandelier"  
"Okay, why can't we just get her that?" Elliot asked looking at the lingerie again.  
"Elliot she is a grown woman and sex is only natural"  
"Try telling yourself that in fifteen years when you have a child of your own" Elliot said still looking at the garment. The comment had touched a nerve, and Elliot realized immediately.  
"Gosh Liv, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She offered him a smile and gave him a peck on the check.  
"It's okay I know you mean no harm, but she's still getting the lingerie, and this plus the weekend for two in Jamaica"  
"Ok fine you win woman" Elliot said and brought the things to the cashier.

The movie was in full swing and Olivia yarned.  
"Are you ready to sleep?" Elliot asked.  
"No" Olivia lied looking at the couple kissing on the screen.  
"Liv, you have to talk about it sometime."  
"Talk about what?" Olivia asked confused.  
"Liv I know about your feelings"  
Olivia turned scarlet red and her eyes immediately found his 'Did he know?'

"Why didn't you tell me Liv?" he asked, her eyes were now boring holes into the carpet. She was a beautiful woman, why on earth didn't I see this before? "Liv, come on talk to me" Elliot said, wanting to be the friend yet a part of him didn't want to hear it.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I know how you felt about Kathy and I didn't want to-" Elliot cut her off, was this the reason she never spoke of him, because she was babysitting my ego? And funny enough it didn't bother him too much.

"You thought it was too soon?" he asked gently and she looked up at him, she eyes were misty like she was about to cry. And he reached for her and cradled her against his chest. "Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered in her hair and he felt her shudder.  
"El you could never hurt me, I should have told you, I was just scared I'd embarrass you and make an impossible situation" she said pulling out of his embrace to look him in his eyes. "So how do you feel about it?" she asked shyly.

"Liv, I'm happy" he said as a ache so deep began to spread through him, he was by no means happy, he was miserable!

Olivia smiled her entire face taking on a glow, 'did she really love this idiot? And why on earth does that make me so upset.' Elliot wondered as she hugged him tightly and he felt breast beaded against his chest. "Are you cold?" Elliot asked trying to clear the confusion in his mind. She shook her head and released. "So tell me about" Elliot said. He watched as the smile slip from her face to be replaced by sadness. Elliot groaned! This wasn't supposed to happen.

Why was life this confusing, you finally discover that have feeling for your best friend and she is in love with some low life! Why am I always so late? Why doesn't anything go the way I want it to go?

"He's your age, same height and built he is funny, charming and he also has kids, and they are adorable." Her face lit up as she spoke, breaking all that was felt of him. Elliot saw through a haze a pain and hurt and reached to touch her face, and she stopped talking looking at him, holding his gaze. Was this a dream or was it reality? He didn't know and he was beyond caring. He caressed her face, so beautiful and fragile. He was in a fantasy, one in which she didn't laugh at his advances one in which she welcomed them and he kissed her softly, slowly, gently, praying that she wouldn't pull away. She didn't.

She returned his kisses, slowly, letting him lead following him. Their tongues played a sweet game as they caressed each other, building a passion that either of them ever knew, taking them to unreachable heights. He pulled back her eyes were closed and she looked like a mystical creature calling him, pulling him, and he went willingly. He feasted at her neck and whimpered and that did things to him that he couldn't understand, nor could he control the urgent need to have her as his own to make love to her, to eliminate all former lover and those who were to come making him the only one. Was that wrong? If it was he didn't care, he just wanted her. No he needed her.

His hands roamed over her body, causing her to moan, begging him to continue, and he did. Removing the pant pajama she wore to expose beautiful skin, and curves. Elliot looked at her from the gentle swell of her breast to the very slender waistline, and then to spread out at her hips, she was gorgeous.

Her eyes were opened and she smiled at him shyly, nervously as he traced the length of her body, ad it felt right to hold her like this, and touch her in places he had only dreamed. She was responsive and that was his undoing. And he striped himself off and entered her. She was small and she fitted him perfectly and matched him thrust for thrust till finally she pushed him to the edge causing him to fall; yes fall madly in love with her!

Elliot relaxed, thinking for the first time in four years he hadn't felt guilty like he was cheating his dead wife and in the darkened living room he whispered her name letting her go!


	16. Chapter 16

"_Kathy"_

It was a loud echo in the room destroying the warmth that surrounded her and leaving her helplessly cold! She wanted to scream but her throat was dry, tears burnt behind her eyelids and she clamped them shut. If only she could shut out the pain she was feeling. If only she could stop her heart from breaking but she knew she couldn't. This was it! His arms were locked around her like those of a lover who didn't want to let her go. But she knew otherwise that it wasn't she he was holding it was Katherine Stabler; now a tear escaped and rolled down her cheer. She had to get out, to get a way. He held her tighter as she tried to move but soon he relaxed and she was free. The house was spinning before her eyes that were blurred by the tears she couldn't hold back.

Elliot awoke on the carpet, he smiled and turned but he was alone, her perfume was still on his skin and he smiled, pulled on his pant and walked to the kitchen, it was empty, he walked to her room with a sinking feeling, Elliot knocked but no answer came, he opened the door and it was empty. Elliot looked at his watch, this was all wrong, wasn't she supposed to wake up in his arms and make love again? Why did she leave? He turned around as he heard the front down open and in she strolled with soaking wet and limping. "What happened?" Elliot demanded going to her side, trying to help her only to have her recoil.

"I'm fine, I went for a jog" she replied and walked past him.

"A jog Liv, with your leg" Elliot asked with anger raising what that hell was happening here he couldn't understand why every thing was going so wrong.

"Yes Elliot with my leg, I'm not crippled you know" she spoke harshly and he could she the tell tale signs that she had been crying.

"Why were you crying?" this was a demand. She glared at him.

"Because I made a stupid mistake and a feel horrible" Elliot was grounded in the spot, was that what it was? A horrible mistake. Elliot looked to the floor, anything was better than looking at her.

"Now if you don't mind-"

"I'm sorry Liv, it's just, last night was-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have a choice, last night happened and I want to talk about it. Liv we can't let this destroy our friendship not after so many years."

"It's always about you! You, you! Gosh I hate you!" Elliot staggered backward at her words as she ran towards the door. He didn't move only lower himself to the floor. "I hate you!" the words ran over and over in his mind. Was this the end? It couldn't be. A phone was ringing but he didn't want to move, he didn't care. Everything was over!

_____________________________________________________________________

The weekend was over and the house was crawling with his kids. Everyone was home expect Olivia he had barely seen her since the fight. "Gosh dad couldn't you have shaved?" Kathleen asked as she kissed his face.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Eli asked as he picked him up and faked his happiness.

"Mommy went out"

"No mommy is right here sweetie" Olivia said from the door way. She looked different with her hair cut short, yet it fit her perfectly, did she always have to be so beautiful? He wondered as Eli struggled to get out of his hands and ran towards her only to be scooped up into a warm embrace only she could give. "Mommy, I missed you." Eli confessed and looked into the eyes of the woman he knew as his mother, the one who wouldn't let any-one or anything hurt him. She hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too baby" she said and kissed his forehead, and she released him reluctantly, she had to let him go she had to let them go soon. It was over.

Maureen stood at the top of the staircase she knew something was wrong, she felt it. Olivia was leaving, her clothes were packed and her shoes, and the sadness on both their faces told a tale, of broken dreams and hearts. It was past midnight when she awoke her sisters and her brother. "What's so important it could wait till morning?" Dickie asked rubbing sleepy eyes.

"Sorry but I think Liv is leaving?" she blurted out.

"Why would Olivia leave she's like family, she wouldn't do that" Kathleen said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yea what makes you think that?" Lizzie asked

"Because she and dad haven't spoken two words since we got back and look at dad he hasn't looked like that since mom" Maureen explained.

Now everyone had to agree the tension around the house was think enough to be cut with a knife.

"So we have to find out what happened"

"No you don't" they turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway. "I am leaving because I can't stay, I was planning to leave after the wedding but I can't wait that long." She said her eyes were unusually bright.

"Why you said you would never leave us?" Lizzie asked standing to look at Olivia who had tears in her eyes.

"I have to go please understand, I found an apartment and a new job and you all can come and visit whenever sleep there if you like once you father agrees. But I can't stay here. I'm sorry" she said and walked a way. Inside the car she cried, it was cowardly but she had to.

______________________________________________________________________

A broken home was what she left, no-one could explain why mommy wasn't making him breakfast and why mommy wasn't kissing him goodnight.

Elliot looked at himself in the mirror in his white suit, it was the same one he wore to his wedding. He walked to the bride's room where she was being made up by a host of her friends and experts. "Daddy, do I look pretty?" she asked spinning around I her gown, and for a second he swore he was looking at Kathy.

"You look breath taking sweetheart." He said and kissed his forehead.

"People let's go we are running out of time" Maureen best friend Kiley said. "You don't pay me enough for this" she said as she rounded up the Stabler family.

"You forget you aren't getting paid" Maureen said and walked with her father to the car.

The church was picture perfect yet she couldn't walk in. She was scared. "Daddy I'm scared, what if something happens, look you've loved only two people and they both left you. I couldn't live if anything should happen to him." Elliot smiled down at his daughter.

"Baby, once you love him everything will fall into place. You can't live by my mistakes."

"Mom wasn't a mistake was she?" she asked. Dad I can't do this" She said and turned away from the door.

"Yes you can" Olivia said.

"Liv I thought you weren't coming" Maureen said holding onto Olivia.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world now come on the poor guy is in the sweating his heart out."

"I missed you"

"Yea now go on" And she did with her father by her side.

Nothing was normal! The visits the kids make wasn't enough, and she missed seeing his face at the dinner table. She missed it all. She wanted it all, but there was no use. She wanted to go for her laptop the kids wouldn't take it for her. She wanted to talk with Casey and her laptop was the only way. She dragged on her coat and took up her keys and walked towards her car.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elliot was typing his report when he heard a chime an email from Casey. He smiled as he opened it. The salutation was wrong yet still he read

_Dear Olivia_

_It's been awhile, I hope everything went well with Eli surgery. Gosh I miss you guys. But the shock is I can't believe Elliot is getting married. I really am sorry you held on to him for so long. And this is the end result. I know you love him so why don't you tell him, chances he feel the same way about you and is scared cause you guys have been friends forever. I wish you all the best, I will be away for two months I will email you as much as possible. _

_Love Casey_

_**Olivia loves me?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Elliot was still in a state of shock! Maureen walked into the room with her youngest brother on her hips. "Daddy, I think Eli is running a fever" she said pulling Elliot out of his daze.

Elliot stretched out his arms and took him, and he felt it with out a thermometer that his son was burning up. "Daddy I want mommy" he cried. Elliot looked down in his son's face he saw it there the look he knew so well. He missed her, and with out thinking he blurted it out. "Me too baby" he said walking to the cupboard to find his medicine. Elliot took his time and tried with all his might to get his son to swallow the medicine, but nothing all he did was cry and spit it out. "Eli please" Elliot pleaded, but all he did was cry louder.

"Dad maybe we should take him to the doctor" Maureen suggested.

"He doesn't need a doctor he's just spoiled Olivia spoiled" Elliot said looking at his youngest child.

"Dad what is wrong with you?" Maureen demanded picking up her brother and trying to give him the medicine. "Come on Eli open up." Maureen pleaded but her only response was his cries. "Shh shh come on Eli please open wide" Maureen begged again, but it was the same crying she got for a response.

Kathleen pushed the doors open and her eyes filled with tears. "I hate men!" she screamed and stormed up the stairs. Soon the doors opened again and in walked the twins arguing.

"How could you?" Elizabeth screamed at her twin brother

"How could I what you said you liked him I only gave him the message" Dickie replied, quite confused.

Nothing in the house was normal, Elliot sighed and tried picked up his son and he watched as his youngest child recoiled and cling to his sister. "Eli come…" but before she could finish her question her brother and sisters were once again the sitting room bickering.

"Everyone cut it out!" Elliot screamed. Picking up Eli he walked into the sitting room.

"She started it" Dickie said pointing at his twin.

"No I didn't you talk too much!" came her reply and once again everything was chaos.

Elliot was more than a little confused as he held his son in his hand. "Why are they like this?" Elliot asked Maureen, who gave him a slow smile.

"Dad, you have to spend time with them to understand them. And all you do is work, they need their father." She answered softly.

"Am I a bad father?' he asked his voicing catching, with emotion.

"No dad, you just forget that you need to cuddle and kiss us, you forget to ask about our day at school, you forget" she said.

"But I'm busy, thing were different when-" Elliot paused he couldn't call her name not yet, not after she felt him.

"Yes dad things were different when Liv around cause she remembered to do all the things you would forget and then the kids would cuddle and kiss you when you came home, but now no one cuddle's them when they get home, they all miss her and I think you miss her." She said giving her father an impulsive hug. "Dad, why did she leave?" Maureen asked wiping a tear that had fallen.

"I don't know we had a fight and I woke up and she was gone" he replied his voice filled with a pain he was trying to hide.

"Dad you are in love with her aren't you?" Maureen asked looking into his eyes.

"She's my best friend, she been with me through hell of course I do" Elliot said trying to find some justification for the way he was feeling about Olivia.

"Dad you loved her as more than a friend, and I know something happened between you two while were went to visit Mom's family. Did you tell her how you felt?" Maureen asked with wisdom she hadn't known she possessed, but grabbed hold of it.

"No, how could I, she wouldn't listen to me, wouldn't look at me" he said honestly wondering when did she get so smart.

"How could you let her go with out a fight? She loved you she thought the sun and moon rose and set in your eyes" Maureen asked the knowledge slipping away, leaving her with only raw emotions.

"Well she told me a different tale, she said she hated me" Elliot replied walking away.

"Dad! She gave up everything thing for you and us, how could you be so blind?" she asked and took her brother who had begun to fuss again. The door open and in walked the subject of their conversation.

"Hey guys" Olivia said trying to sound happy, and they all gathered round her.

"Go get her dad" Maureen whispered and went to get her hug.

"Mommy!" Eli screamed and leaped into Olivia's arms.

"My baby," Olivia said and hugged him "Eli baby are you feeling okay?" she asked looking into his little face that seemed drawn.

"I missed you mommy" was the only reply she got causing tears to flood her eyes and break all that was left of her heart

_**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter**_

-Ali


End file.
